A sun visor for a vehicle exists in which a core body is covered with skins fused together along the peripheral edge portion of the core body to thereby form the sun visor main body.
A core body and skin materials, which skin materials extend along both the front and back surfaces of the core body and have a large enough size to protrude beyond the peripheral edge of the core body by a predetermined amount so as to overlap each other, are interposed between a pair of fusing molds. Subsequently, the sun visor main body is manufactured by fusing the overlapping parts of the skin materials to each other along the outer peripheral edge of the core body.
In the sun visor main body manufactured as described above, a clearance, which is appropriately larger than the thickness dimension of the skin materials, is set between the pair of fusing molds and the core body. Thus, when the pair of fusing molds are clamped in order to fuse together the overlapping portions of the skin materials along the outer peripheral edge of the core body, the corner fused parts of the skins may be displaced toward the corner parts of the core body. As a result of this displacement, wrinkles may appear on the skin surface in the corner fused parts of the skins or in the vicinity thereof.
In order to prevent the above-mentioned problem, for example, a sun visor for a vehicle is provided in which the core body is composed of first and second core split bodies. An elastically compressible elastic body is interposed between the first and second core split bodies.
The first and second core split bodies, the elastic body, and the skin materials, are all arranged between a pair of fusing molds in a predetermined order.
Thereafter, in the known sun visor for a vehicle and the method of manufacturing the same, clamping the pair of fusing molds together fuses the skin materials to each other while elastically compressing the elastic body. The elastic opposing force due to the elastic compression of the elastic body prevents the appearance of wrinkles on the skin surface (See, for example, JP 2002-316535 A).
Incidentally, when the core body is composed of a first and second core split bodies and the elastically compressible elastic body is installed between the first and second core split bodies, this results in a relatively complicated construction and high cost.
In view of the above-mentioned problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sun visor for a vehicle with a relatively simple construction and a method of manufacturing the same, which prevents the appearance of wrinkles in the corner fused parts of the skin surface or in the vicinity thereof.